


Anything To Be Master’s Good Boy || TaeGyu

by boos_pledis



Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [8]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged Up TXT, Blindfolds, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut, Top Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: TaeGyu get frisky(continuation or stand alone, your choice)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Writing Challenge Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742212
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	Anything To Be Master’s Good Boy || TaeGyu

**Author's Note:**

> HATE ISN'T TOLERATED, I WILL DELETE COMMENTS IF I HAVE TO
> 
> I got asked a couple times to write the smut, so what did I do? I wrote the smut. Ask and you shall receive ig lol 
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated! :) (all comments from the previous drabble were very much appreciated as well)
> 
> Follow me if you'd like: [twitter](https://twitter.com/heart_xiu)

Taehyun's biting his lip, wants to be good for his master, but he's a bit reluctant when Beomgyu holds out a blindfold. "I-I don't know, Gyu." 

Beomgyu deflates slightly and sets the blindfold down, sliding closer to his boyfriend who's already naked save for his underwear. Beomgyu himself is still fully dressed and the dynamic only makes Taehyun feel hotter. "Awe, my baby, my good baby boy," Beomgyu starts while dragging a finger along the underside of Taehyun's chin, "won't you try it for me? Please? I swear, let's just give it a try and if you really don't like it then I'll take it off. We'll even have a word for it!" He exclaims, smiling at his younger boyfriend. 

He's still skeptical, but he allows Beomgyu to convince him. If he really wasn't at least thinking about it, he would've said no and that would've been the end of the conversation. "What word?" 

"Um," Beomgyu looks up in thought and sighs, wracking his brain for a word, "what about cat? You wouldn't ever say that during sex and if you did, you'd have to be a weirdo." 

Taehyun sighs and ponders on it a bit more. "O-Okay, fine. You can tie it on me." 

Beomgyu smiles and leans forward, taking away Taehyun's breath with a passionate and loving kiss. "Yes! Thank you, Hyunnie!" 

"Yeah, whatever, just hurry up and do it already." Taehyun rolls his eyes and closes his eyes as he waits patiently for Beomgyu to tie it over his eyes. 

Beomgyu doesn't waste time, he moves forward and ties it around Taehyun's eyes. "Is it tight enough?" Taehyun nods. Beomgyu smirks and licks his lips, "Good." Beomgyu guides him down on the bed and makes sure he's comfortable before announcing that he's gonna continue. 

With a sense taken away, the rest of Taehyun's senses are intensified. His sense of smell, his hearing, his touch, his taste, everything is heightened and Taehyun can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing. He whines when he feels Beomgyu trailing a hand down his chest, the older brushing against a sensitive nipple. 

He can hear the ruffle of sheets and Beomgyu's touch, but that's all, it scares him, not knowing what's to come next. His heart rate bumps up and his breaths come faster, his body tensing. 

"Shh, be a good boy for master and relax." Beomgyu's lips and breath are suddenly attacking his ear and Taehyun gasps at the shocking feeling. "Deep breaths, Tae." 

Taehyun follows his directions and takes deep breaths, inhaling, exhaling, inhaling, exhaling, until his breathing returns to normal and he's able to let his body melt in the mattress. 

"Good boy." Beomgyu says from somewhere to his left, then suddenly lips are attached to his nipple and sucking harshly. Taehyun jerks and whines high in his throat, feeling his legs thrash. He arches his back into the mouth on his extremity and feels the heat pooling down into his lower half and flushing his hardening member. 

"M-master... _nngg_ -" Taehyun moans, but bites his lip, not wanting to be too loud.

Beomgyu removes his lips and blows air on his spit slicked nipple. "Moan for me, my good boy. Whine for me, I wanna hear you, baby." Then Beomgyu's reaching over him and giving the other nipple the same treatment. 

So Taehyun listens, moans and groans and whines at the almost overwhelming sensation coming from the sensitive appendage. "Oh, please, _more_ , master, I need _more_." He's embarrassed with the way he's acting, but the high is taking off the shameful edge which helps him to keep it up. 

"More, Taehyunnie? You want more? How do we ask master for things?" Beomgyu blows on the wet nipple. 

Taehyun's eyebrows furrow with concentration. "Uh...by being polite? I said p-please." 

Beomgyu stops blowing air on it. "Do you think I'm gonna be that easy on you, baby? No, no, no. Being polite isn't enough," A delicate fingertip traces it's way to his nipple and he circles his finger around the nipple before using the tip of it to dig into the erect nub. 

"Ah!" Taehyun arches and jolts, gripping onto the bed sheets to ground him. 

"I want you to beg for it. Beg for your, master. Beg, _slave_." Taehyun can hear the way Beomgyu spits the name in disdain. 

Taehyun whimpers. He doesn't want to and Beomgyu must read this in his actions because he smacks the side of Taehyun's thigh lightly, but it's enough for him to be caught off guard. 

"I said beg. Unless you...don't want anything more from me." Beomgyu starts to pull away. 

"No! No, no, please, master, please, give it to me! Please, I-I'll be so good for you, I p-promise." Taehyun begs and pleads for his boyfriend to continue, afraid he's going to leave him like this; hard, pliant, and vulnerable. 

"Really? What do you want me to give you, my slave?" Beomgyu trails his fingertips down Taehyun's chest, getting closer and closer to where Taehyun wants it most. 

"I-I want _you_ , master. I wanna feel you inside of me, please. Please, give it to me." Taehyun squeezes his eyes closed tight underneath the blindfold as the redness from his cheeks starts to paint itself across his chest. 

Beomgyu stops when he makes it to where Taehyun's skin meets the band of his constricting briefs. "What specific part of me, slave?" 

Taehyun notices that Beomgyu stopped calling him the other pet names he had for him and only called him his slave. "Wh-what happened to good boy?" 

"Well, you see, _slave_ , only good boys get that title. You stopped being a good boy when you didn't beg like I told you too. Good boy's obey their master, so you must earn it back. Be a good boy for me and you'll get the privilege again, but for now, you're strictly just my slave." Beomgyu explains, rubbing little circles right before the line of his underwear. 

Taehyun's determined to get that name back. "I want your cock, master. I want it so, so bad. Please give me your cock, master." 

Beomgyu lets out a satisfied hum and removes Taehyun's briefs, trailing his digits on the inside of Taehyun's thigh. He brings up his other hand and presses two fingers into the hickey he left on his neck earlier and watches as Taehyun whines and spreads his legs like he was pressing a button. "Too easy." He teases meanly. 

Then the fingers are gone and so is Beomgyu, Taehyun feels the dip in the bed where he sat bounce back up the moment he stands and he can't feel the heat from his clothed skin anymore. He hears footsteps beside him, they're not heavy, but they aren't light enough for him to not hear them. The quick opening and closing of a drawer beside Taehyun's head grabs his attention and he turns his head. 

The presence is back, he can feel it. That and the dip in the bed was also a dead give away. But the hands don't return, they don't continue to touch Taehyun, instead they take Beomgyu's clothes off of him, at least that's what Taehyun assumes from what he can hear. He listens and listens as clothes are shed off of a body and thrown carelessly onto the floor. Then the weight on the bed shifts to in between Taehyun's spread thighs. 

The popping of a lid surprises Taehyun a bit, but not enough to jump. A cold, solid object slides on the bed (from what he can hear) and touches his inner thigh, the solid material of the object making him jump and cooling his searing skin. 

"Sorry," Beomgyu mutters and moves the thing away from Taehyun. 

Cold fingers are what finally get Taehyun, he jerks violently and hisses, his legs closing automatically. A hand grips his thigh and pushes one leg open to make enough room for Beomgyu's lube coated digits to circle his hole. 

Taehyun can safely assume that the thing that touched his leg was the lube bottle, which he though of earlier when he heard the opening of the bedside drawer and the pop of the lid, but was a bit too out of it to be completely sure like he is now. It grounds him and his hazy brain to be able to figure that out on his own, but then his attention is drawn back to the digits skittering and teasing around his hole. 

Beomgyu pushes a finger in abruptly and Taehyun keens, his legs pulling apart to give Beomgyu room to insert more. "Is this okay?" He asks lowly and begins pumping the finger in and out and in and out and in and out until Taehyun's brain clouds over once more. 

He has to focus all his attention on forming words. "Y-yes, master." 

"Good, my beautiful slave. Hold still for me." Beomgyu says and sneakily slips in another digit beside the first one. 

Taehyun wishes he could see his boyfriend's face. Beomgyu may be beautiful when he's silly and goofing off, but when he's serious, he's so hot and so, so, so attractive. He whines at the mere image of Beomgyu with a solemn face. 

Then his pace speeds up, goes faster and faster and then presses another finger inside along with the other two. Taehyun's going insane right about now, his hips starting to hump back against his boyfriend's thick fingers, his hands twisting into the comforter, and his head moving side to side. 

But the fingers slow down to a snail’s pace with Beomgyu's voice resurfacing through the haze in Taehyun's mind. "Calm down, Tae, are you okay?" 

Taehyun whines and squeezes his eyes shut then snaps them open, heart rate increasing and his thoughts not too far behind. Taehyun feels breathless, wracks his brain for the safe word, can’t remember it so he says, "I want-off." 

"You want the blindfold off?" Beomgyu asks and Taehyun nods frantically. "Okay, okay, baby, it's coming off, coming off right now." Beomgyu leans over and puts his hands behind Taehyun's head, untying it and pulling it off. 

Taehyun flinches a bit at the sudden light but takes a deep breath then. Beomgyu cups his face and leans down, planting a fiery kiss on his already swollen lips. 

"Got a little bit overwhelmed there, didn't you, Hyunnie?" Beomgyu questions with a smile, kissing the corner of his mouth then his soft cheek. 

"Mhm." Taehyun responds and keeps an intense eye contact with his boyfriend. 

"But you're alright, you're okay, baby. I'm still here, I still love you." Beomgyu's words and smile are reassuring and they certainly help get Taehyun's pulse to stop racing as well as his mind. 

It takes Taehyun a moment to collect his thoughts and order them in a way that makes sense, but he eventually murmurs a "love you too" to Beomgyu. 

"Ah, there we are." He's smiling brightly, smiling a smile that goes against the sun and Taehyun can't stop looking at it. "Ready to continue, Tae?" 

Taehyun nods and remembers his aching, neglected dick. "Please, master."

Beomgyu pauses for a second, thinks for a second. "Why don't you ride me, slave?" 

Taehyun nods immediately. "Anything. Anything to be master's good boy." 

"Pleasing me will certainly get you there." Beomgyu lays down beside Taehyun and then helps him mount on top. "You're so fucking gorgeous for a slave." He brings up a hand and holds the base of Taehyun's throat; it's firm, but not cutting off any air flow, merely just a possesive gesture. 

Taehyun relishes in the feeling of Beomgyu's hands on him. He turns and reaches back to where the lube is sitting, pouring some of the cool gel on his hand so he can slick up his boyfriend's hard, thick cock. It feels heavy in his hand and only makes him anticipate what it's going to feel like inside of him. 

He lines up Beomgyu's dick with his hole and sinks down all in one go eagerly. It pulls a groan from his master underneath him. Taehyun starts riding almost immediately after his hole readjusts to take his boyfriend's dick. 

Keening and moaning, Taehyun starts the search for the spot that'll bring him the most pleasure. He grinds down every so often, grinds down and swivels his hips every which way to find the right angle. 

"That's right, Hyunnie, keep going, just like that." Beomgyu grunts as Taehyun moves with a quickened pace. He thrusts his hips up and that's when they find it simultaneously, Taehyun's prostate. He hits it dead on and does it again. 

Taehyun cries out loud, throwing his head back and using his hands on Beomgyu's chest to balance himself. He starts up bouncing again and that's when Beomgyu's hands slither onto his waist and force Taehyun to take on different paces. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow, sometimes a moderate rhythm that allows him to still be driven crazy while walking the unsteady line along the edge. 

Beomgyu thrusts up, hits the bundle of nerves and watches his boyfriend's responsive body. Taehyun gasps and because he's so ready, so, so, so ready for a climax, he overpowers Beomgyu's hands and moves at a hurried pace. 

Beomgyu doesn't reprimand him for it, instead he goes along with it as the heat in his gut tugs and tugs and tugs downwards, bubbling in his gut enthusiastically for some type of release. 

"You can do it, slave, make master cum first." Beomgyu commands and Taehyun cries at the words, but obeys anyway. 

His hot, tight, wet walls constrict around Beomgyu's dick, flutter aggressively around him as he sildes in and out and in and out and pounds, pounds, _pounds_ down on his prostate mercilessly.

"Such a sweet, sweet ass and all for me, baby, all for me, isn't that right?" Beomgyu says to him. 

Taehyun replies with a loud whine. "Yes! Oh, yes, master, just for you." 

Beomgyu groans and moans as he feels the coil deep inside of him tugging and tugging and pulling and pulling, just about ready to give. "Just a little more, baby, just a little bit more." 

And then Taehyun bounces once, twice, makes his hole clutch Beomgyu tight once, twice, thrice, and the coil within Beomgyu snaps and springs the cum out of him and directly into Taehyun's hole. He arches and thrusts through his orgasm. "Yes! What a good boy, oh, cum for me, my Taehyunnie." 

Taehyun obeys instantaneously, pumping his fluids onto Beomgyu's stomach and chest. The white, hot sticky fluid pulses out of him and he grinds himself through his orgasm. His eyes roll back and his toes curl and the pit of his stomach fills with a heavily pleasurable sensation. 

Taehyun falls over, his head on Beomgyu's shoulder as they both catch their breath and come down from their high. It's Beomgyu that breaks out of the daze first, moving his hand up and pushing it through Taehyun's sweat slick hair in a soothing gesture. 

"You were so good for me, Taehyun. Such a good boy for your master." Beomgyu whispers, pets his head gingerly. 

"Wow." Is all Taehyun can say. Then he smiles, looking up at his boyfriend. "That felt...very, very good." 

Beomgyu smiles sweetly at his boyfriend. "Thanks, Tae. I'm glad you liked it." 

They smile at each other like idiots befriend Taehyun sits up and makes a face. "We're all sticky." The mix of drying cum and sweat was definitely not a nice feeling. 

Beomgyu shrugs. "Let's just bathe in the after glow for now. Ignore it." He pulls Taehyun back down into his chest. 

The feeling from the fluid on his chest isn't the best, but Taehyun follows what Beomgyu says and ignores it. "Okay, Gyu." 

Eventually they both doze off to sleep and although it'll be a pain in the ass to clean themselves up later, neither would want it any other way. 


End file.
